Multi-blade mower decks with mulch/side discharge conversion have been designed and offered as kits or original equipment for converting between side discharge and mulching positions. For example, mulch kits may include one or more baffles that may be installed under the deck. Some mower decks also include hinged baffles that may be pivoted between side discharge and mulching positions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,358 entitled “Mower Having a Mower Deck Adapted for Selective Mulching or Non-Mulching Modes” relates to a multi-blade mower deck with hinged baffles that may pivot from a side discharge position to a mulching position.
However, there is a need for a multi-blade mower deck with mulch/side discharge conversion that is relatively quick and easy to install or remove as a kit, with fewer parts than existing devices. There also is a need for a multi-blade mower deck with mulch/side discharge conversion that is low in cost, and provides good side discharge and mulching capabilities.